1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spindle motors are commonly used in electronic products, for example, computer drives, which require a precision rotation device. The spindle motors are extremely promising because, despite their small size, they can be rotated at a high speed with less power and can be readily controlled with high precision.
In a conventional motor, a rotor coupled to a rotational axis is supported by a stator to rotate.
However, as the conventional spindle motor becomes thinner, the section of the stator for supporting the rotational axis becomes smaller, making it difficult to provide reliability of rotation in a thin spindle motor.